Marry Someone who
by SweetNothingz
Summary: Sweet, Fluffy or Smutty short stories featuring The Copy Ninja & Konohas Cherry Blossom. Rated M Just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Marry someone who kisses your nose on a cold day..**

* * *

Trembling slightly at the cold Sakura rubbed her gloved hands together to try and generate some heat to them. She had been standing by their usual meeting spot for over 2 hours, Her gaze fixed on the village gates.

He was to return today and though he had a reputation of being late, he had promised to be on time and if there was one thing Hatake Kakashi never did was break his promises to _her_. Her cheeks were a soft rosy color, along with her button nose due to the harsh cold of the winter but the smile on her lips displayed nothing but warmth, especially when a familiar mop of unruly silver hair appeared from the line of trees and onto the clearing.

Her smile grew wider when he finally noticed her, and he strolled past the check in point at the gate and over to her. A smile tugging at the corners of his lips in turn as he watched Sakura jump into medic mode for a brief second and her eyes scanned him for any visible injuries. He lightly chuckled at his always overprotective wife.

"I'm home" He mumbled just for her to hear as he stepped in front of her, making her tilt her head back a little to look him in the eyes. "Welcome home" she smirked at him "And on time no le- Aahh Kakashiiii!" She yelped then laughed at him suddenly picking her up and twirling her around, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter. "I promised, didn't I?" He smiled and lightly kissed her cold nose trough his mask, making her giggle yet again before hugging him tight at the waist. "That you did.." She mumbled right as his arms closed around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marry someone who isn't afraid or embarrassed to hold your hand in public..**

* * *

Sakura felt like she was going to throw up. Her nerves on edge as she tried to steady her heartbeat with deep steady breaths. She glanced to her right and was met with a picture of calm, or so it seemed on the outside, but she had learned to read his posture extremely well. His usual slouch wasn't as relaxed since his shoulders were stiff and when looking in his charcoal eyes that were now focused on her she could see the turmoil in them.

She had been the one to suggest going public with their relationship sooner rather than later, but now as they walked up to the hokage tower she was having second thoughts. She had loved being in their own comfortable little bubble for so long, but due to the development in their relationship people were going to find out anyway. And she rather it be from them than someone else's. She was al too familiar with Konoha's rumor mill and their ability to switch up stories.

The only person who knew of them were her parents who managed to catch them off guard in Sakura's kitchen in the middle of a make out session. Sakura had been sitting on the counter as Kakashi stood between her legs and was in the process of removing her shirt.. Just thinking about it made her cheeks turn crimson. But her parents, especially her mother had been surprisingly supportive, her dad did put up more of a fight regarding traditions but was quick to give them his stamp of approval. She liked to think that it was because they made a great couple and not for her parents constant bugging for grandchildren.

She was now almost 24 and had been dating the infamous copy ninja for the past 2 years and he had asked her to marry him just the previous month. A small smile tugged at her lips as she cradled her left hand in her right, her heart fluttering at the sight of her engagement ring.

A sigh pushed past her lips as she thought about how her friends were going to react. Especially Ino and Naruto. She just hoped they wouldn't feel betrayed at their choice to keep them out of the loop for so long.

Just when her chest started getting tight with nerves again she felt his hand slip into hers and intertwine their fingers before giving her a reassuring eye crinkle and let their hands dangle between them. Taken aback by the action she gaped at him and stopped in her tracks bringing him to a halt too.

A smile quickly formed on her lips as a lone tear slid down her cheek, effectively ignoring the stares they were now receiving Kakashi used his other hand to wipe away the tear and cupped her cheek afterwards.

In that moment she remembered why she has said yes to marrying him & knew everything was going to be okay..


	3. Chapter 3

**Marry someone who gives you butterflies every time you hear their key in the door..**

* * *

Taking a deep breath Sakura tossed and turned in bed trying to get comfortable, to no avail. Turning on her back she then fixed her eyes on the ceiling and felt a lump forming in her throat and blinked back her tears.

She hated being put on bedrest because of how useless it made her feel, more so than she already felt with her humongous belly in the way and her hormones interfering with her every emotion.

She hated the fact that most things she had to do for the next 2 weeks until her due date had to be with the help of either her husband or her pig headed best friend who every time she resisted help -because of her own pig headedness she would rather die than admit to- threatened to get Tsunade. The evil glares Ino received daily would leave anybody else petrified but it merely amused the blond bombshell. Daring Sakura to defy her authority with her smirks. She relished in the fact she was now the one bossing Sakura around instead of the usual with Sakura as the head of the hospital along with Shizune. It was definitely something Ino could get used to.

Sakura also took every opportunity granted to remind her husband how this was all his fault, but being the usual laid back person he always was Kakashi merely spoke with amusement thick in his voice and reminded her that it in fact took two before swiftly dodging whatever object she got her hands on and hurled at him.

What she hated the most though was whenever Kakashi got send on missions -though they usually lasted only a day since she could go into labor anytime now- because she liked the fact that even if she happened to be in a foulest of moods he found a way to make it better, whether with footrubs, sneaking her sweets past dictator Ino, backrubs or to get their little one to stop it's assault on her ribs by talking to him.

The affection that shined trough his eyes whenever he addressed his son or when Ichiro significantly calmed down or stopped moving all together at the sound of his father's voice melted her heart every. single. time.

So that night she would blame it on her hormones that when she finally heard his key in the door, the butterflies in the pit of her stomach took flight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marry someone who makes you laugh, intentionally or not..**

* * *

Fighting her laughter Sakura cleared her throat and crossed her arms before pressing one of her hands against her mouth. Tears threatened to blur her vision but she quickly blinked a few times "I'd have to admit Kakashi- _kun_ that green really brings out your eyes" She let out a snort at the glare he send her way but was quick to regain her composure.

"I'm really feeling the youthfulness radiating off of you" she said, voice strained with the itch to laugh. "Sakura.." he said in a warning tone and sighed as he walked passed her into the privacy of their home but Sakura continued as she followed him into the bedroom

"I didn't know there was another green beast of Konoha wandering the streets, nice assets by the way" She giggled while leaning against the doorframe. Kakashi was before her in a flash but Sakura didn't even flinch, the mirth in her eyes and raised brow daring him to do something about her laughing at him. Pinning her hands above her head he smirked at her "Watch it Sakura.."

"What are you going to do about it? Make me run 500 laps around the village?" she chuckled "No.." he murmured, his voice deep as his forehead touched hers "But I'll make you pay" he lowered his mask with his free hand and smiled mischievously, then slowly ghosted his lips over her jawline, her neck and up to her ear. She swallowed audibly, her eyes fluttering close. "Do you want that Sakura- _chan_?"

"W-what are you going to -HAHAHAHAHA KAKASHI!" she barked a guttural laugh as he attacked her sides with his quick fingers and tried to wiggle out of his vice of a grip. Luck wasn't on her side this time around.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Have i mentioned before my undying love for Kakasaku fluff? No? Well, i love it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Marry someone who let's you take over when decorating a cake..**

* * *

Many women, including Sakura herself have faced the dilemma she was currently going trough. Cravings. Either provided by their monthly's or simply random late night ones. But these were new kind of cravings she had never experienced. The weird ones. For example, Pickles. Whether coated in peanut butter or wrapped in bacon, she had to have it.

Though before she wouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole, now she could barely stop herself from quite literally stuffing her face with them.

And that particular morning she had been craving something ridiculous. Cake. Now I know cake in itself is pretty normal but not when she, after badgering her husband to make it because she couldn't bake to save her life, insisted on decorating it. With, yes you've guessed it right, Pickles! But not just pickles, noo. That would have been too much of a walk in the park.

So you see.. There was vanilla frosting, small marshmallows and of course pickles, though smaller ones than she usually preferred. And as the cherry on top, not forgetting the actual cherry she sat atop of her monstrosity. The thing was coated in caramel. And had peanut butter.

Though Kakashi smiled at the proud yet hungry look on his wife's face. He was thinking about how he really shouldn't have let it get this ridiculous. Tsunade had warned him about pregnancy cravings, but in his defence, he never thought it would get this crazy and also doubted this was healthy or beneficial in the baby's development.

But Sakura couldn't have been more overjoyed that he had let her decorate the cake on her own, and for that smile Kakashi knew he would've done anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marry someone who accepts you all day, every day even when you don't look or feel your best..**

* * *

Sakura sighed putting the brush down on her vanity, throwing her long pink locks over one shoulder she tucked the loose strands that framed her face behind her ears and examined her face. It was no secret she hadn't been getting enough sleep, one look at the dark circles under her eyes and one would know. Though with an infant in the house it was understandable and surely inevitable.

Getting up with as much grace as she could muster, she made her way over to the floor length mirror and _really_ looked at herself from every angle.

She swallowed, briefly closing her eyes and let out a breath as her hands moved over to the knot in the belt of her robe. It had been almost 3 months since she had given birth and she remembered the first time she had gotten a look at her body after the ordeal. Though the wonders of pregnancy were nothing short of amazing, she couldn't say the same about what it had done to her body. Tears had sprung to her face as she traced the angry red stretchmarks and swallowed a sob. Her breasts were significantly fuller but the darkened and enlarged areolas failed to look appealing to her.

How would she ever be able to face Kakashi like this ever again, she had wondered. Because of the insecurities regarding her body, she wouldn't change infront of him anymore, chosing the comfort of the bathroom instead.

After confining in them, her girls had come to her rescue, especially Hinata with her ointment that she said would make the stretchmarks fade, like it had done for her.

Her body shape, she noticed, had changed too. Her athletic build had made room for wider hips and a slightly plumper derriere along with what she called "thunder thighs". She was confident she could train those back to normal though.

Pulling the belt open she slowly opened her robe and let it fall past her shoulders. She was grateful that things were moving in the right direction but she noted that she was still pretty far from her goal. Though fading, the stretchmarks were still present which made her wonder if they would ever completely go away. Her engorged breasts were then gently cupped in her palm, they were still the same.

Too focused on her reflection she failed to realise there was another set of eyes on her. Eyes that looked at her no different.

Kakashi swiftly walked into the room and up to Sakura, his arms wrapping around her waist from behind when he noticed her frown and facial expression. He knew that face. Sakura tried to quickly cover herself back up but his hands were quicker and grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Don't"

He watched as she audibly swallowed before meeting his gaze trough the mirror. He lowered her hands before intertwining his fingers with hers and softly kissed the side of her neck then her shoulder as his eyes roamed the reflection of her almost fully naked form.

"Beautiful"

He murmured against her flushed skin, sending chills down her spine. She briefly closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, feeling him move to stand in front of her she opened them again and found his face inches away from hers. A soft smile on his lips coaxing one to appear on hers.

She knew the look on his face and felt slightly guilty for making him wait this long but grateful for his understanding in the matter. She wanted to feel beautiful for him, inside and out and no longer wanted to hide but was scared of his reaction to the changes her body had gone trough. She feared he'd no longer find her desirable or attractive, but it just took one word and that look to break down the wall she was building.

So to the copy nin's astonishment she stood on her tippy toes and meshed their lips together, her hands creeping up to snake around his neck while his went under her robe from her back to her derriere and finally her hips. As the kiss grew deeper, his hands moved down to her thighs and pulled them apart to wrap around his waist. His lips had moved down to her neck when a high pitched whine rang from the other room. Kakashi groaned as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and the grip on her thighs tightened. Sakura giggled running her hand trough his hair

"He probably just spit out his pacifier, he's already been fed and changed."

She said and motioned for Kakashi to put her down. He dropped her on the bed instead.

"I'll go"

Sakura watched him walk out of the room adjusting his pants around his erection and laughed lightly. The sight of his bare back making her bite her bottom lip in anticipation for what the night promised. She got rid of the robe and right as he walked back into their room she had removed her underwear and watched the way his hungry eyes gave her a once over. He was on her in a flash.

The last words she heard him say we're mumbled against her skin but still managed to set her on fire.

"So fucking beautiful"


	7. Chapter 7

**Marry someone who treats you the way you deserve to be treated..**

* * *

Ever since she was a little girl she had noticed people treated her different from the rest. With some exceptions. While the little girls bullied her for her slightly bigger forehead, she had Ino who came to her rescue and helped her see that she was much more then that.

In her academy days, though as hard as she tried to forget, the person she wanted to acknowledge her the most, paid her dust. Pinning her as mindless as the other girls in their class for their rather annoying infatuation with him. Even when on the same team he treated her like she wasn't worth his attention. Looking back she agrees with him to a certain degree because her behavior at times still embarrassed her to this day though she could now see the humor in it.

As she grew older and matured, trained under Tsunade the attention paid to her switched. She went from being treated like a delicate flower who couldn't fend for herself to someone most people even some of her peers were intimidated by. Though it came with her being able to shatter boulders with just one punch. It meant her love life was close to none existed.

* * *

Smiling at the stories being told about her journey into 'womanhood' from her close friends. Her eyes searched the crowd until they found his already on her. Blushing at the wink he threw her way, she quickly looked away tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

After being promoted to Jonin and head of the Hospital along with Shizune. Sakura started hanging out with Kakashi more. He had said they were equals and treated her at such despite the 14 years age gap. They thoroughly enjoyed eachothers company and therefor never hesitated to seek eachother out. Especially when hiding from Naruto and him trying to convince them to go eat Ramen with him.

What started as friendship between peers blossomed into much more and Sakura realised that he had always been the one to treat her how she deserved to be treated at all times, whether a silly little girl with a crush, a vulnerable young lady unable to kill a once comrade, a close friend or simply a woman.

Feeling a familiar hand being placed on her lower back she didn't have to turn to see that it was him. Leaning closer his masked lips ghosted over her right ear as he whispered

"Wanna get out of here?"

She hesitated for a bit pondering if it was polite to leave one's own engagement party early. After a mental shrug she looked up at him and simply nodded.

"Roof?" he asked

After a quick nod and hand seals to match they were gone in a flurry of leafs and sakura blossoms.

giggling at the protests coming from their friends downstairs, Sakura pulled the pins holding her hair up out and shook her head letting her long pink locks cascade down her back "Ahh better" she sighed in bliss "Indeed" he stated before his hand was placed behind her head and he pressed their lips together.

He _definitely_ knew how she liked to be treated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Marry someone who you love..**

* * *

Living a shinobi life never equaled to a lot of free time, this they knew. So it was know fact that they appreciated and made the most of it when they did get time off of active duty, though for some it came with injuries of past mission they needed to tend to.

This of course included the infamous copy nin. Though he, to put Sakura at ease, had stopped taking S classed missions, one never fully knew what to expect when even on a simple reconnaissance mission things could go south quickly. This however is exactly how he was now in the place he's known to hate the most, though not as much now that it was also his loved one's workplace.

Sakura watched on, holding onto the hand that held his weddingband, as his chest steadily rose and descended. He was out of the woods, that much she knew and was on the road of a speedy recovery. Smiling trough her tears she thought about how close she had come to losing him and thanked Kami perfusely that that was not the case. And also that Tsunade was assisting her in surgery. It could have gone so terribly different if she hadn't been.

Kakashi's eyes slowly opened, squinting at first to let his eyes adjust to the light first before their eyes connected. Soft smiles formed on both their lips before he gestured for her to get on the bed next to him. Climbing on, she laid on her side comfortably against him though mindful of his injuries. She carefully watched him, taking in every detail of his face, the face of the man that had not only won over her heart but everything else along with it.

He was her world, just like he had mentioned many times before that she was his. The only one she has ever loved so much it drove her to madness, literally on the verge of insanity whenever harm came his way. The urge to heal and protect would rise tenfold. Giving her no time to focus on anything else which could be easily seen with how dishevelled she looked. But she wouldn't have it any other way because she knew that he would do the same for her. In a heartbeat.

That's just how they loved.

* * *

 **A/N:** Have i also mentioned that these little shorts are in no particular order? Though i bet you've already noticed and in that case you can ignore this all together. xo


	9. Chapter 9

**Marry someone who accepts your fears and phobias..**

* * *

Sakura sat quietly by herself in the nursery, her feet tucked beneath her as her hands slowly traced a small pug on a bib. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she straightened her back while looking around the room. A small smile appeared when her gaze fell on the shuriken blanket draped over the side of the basinet where their little one would be sleeping in just a few short weeks. This realisation brought the gloomy feeling back and her expression changed into a sad one.

"Hey, i'm off to a meeting with Tsunade, is there anything i can ge- ..What's wrong?"

His deep voice brought her back from her deep thoughts and she snapped her head in his direction. He was standing in the doorway frozen in place with eyebrows knit in worry. She tried for a smile but felt something on her cheek and when her fingers pulled back from it to reveal wetness, the dam broke.

Her hands covered her face as sobs tore trough her small frame, this alarmed Kakashi and he was on his knees in front of her in a flash.

"Sakura.."

He pulled her off the chair to sit on his lap as he held her close. One hand in her hair as the other soothingly rubbed her arm. Before he could once again ask her what was wrong she spoke up.

"I'm sorry, i-i didn't mean to worry you. It's just the hormones"

She let out a soft awkward laugh, trying to lighten the mood but Kakashi wasn't buying it. He softly lifted her head by her chin to meet his gaze and when he got a glimpse of her misty green orbs he knew there was something else bothering her, something she wasn't telling him. She brought her face back down and pressed the side of it against his chest. Deciding to speak before he would, already knowing he was going to.

"I'm just scared Kashi.. After what happened last time.."

She softly sighed as Kakashi's arms around her tightened, he knew exactly what she was talking about. Before this pregnancy Sakura had been pregnant once. Which ended in a gruesome nightmare and he could still vividly remember all the blood and Sakura's heartbreaking screams to seeing the lifeless barely formed fetus wrapped in a small blanket. It had only been a few days after they found out they were expecting a little girl.

It took them a long time to get over the grief of losing a child and almost resulted in a divorce but they pulled trough and eventually decided to give it another try. And here they were, 8 months in and patiently waiting for their little boy to arrive. Just a little over 2 weeks before her due date but she wouldn't stop worrying until she was holding him in her arms all ten little fingers and toes in place and out of harms way.

"He's going to be fine if he's anything like us Sakura.. Especially his mother. Stubborn like no other"

"Hey!"

Kakashi chuckled kissing Sakura's head and she smiled blissfully, her tears quickly subsided.

"All joking aside.. I was scared at first too. I still worry from time to time but every time I do, I find great comfort it talking to him and watching him respond or when he practises taijutsu on your ribs"

He chuckled again when Sakura pinched his side

"Those kicks hurt sometimes you know"

She joined him in his laughter and like Ichiro knew he was the topic of conversation he let his presence be known with a soft kick. Kakashi rubbed Sakura's stomach as he did and smiled.

"But it's okay to be scared.. If we can take anything from what Kurenai told us is that the worrying never goes away.. It goes hand in hand with being parents"

Sakura looked up and kissed the corner of Kakashi's mouth which spread into a grin right after

"Thank You.. I'm glad I married you Kashi"

"So am I.. Sakura."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Apologies for any mistakes.. (Ill probably come back to fix it) but i just wrote this and decided to upload since its been a while.. i still have a few more of these to go so stay tuned ;) & Enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

**Marry someone who is proud of you..**

* * *

Kakashi looked on amused as Sakura moved around the kitchen, Ichiro on her hip chewing on what looked like a piece of bread. Phone tucked between her shoulder and ear first scolding Naruto about the needs of a pregnant woman, and that Ramen shouldn't be her only form of nutrition. Poor Hinata, he remarked. Next was their retired godaime asking her about Shizune's sake hiding spots. After that, was the woman before mentioned reassuring Sakura that she wasn't needed at the hospital and to enjoy her day off with her son and husband.

All while making breakfast. How she did it, he didnt know. But he commended her for it. She made the transitions between wife, mother, friend & medic all while being a shinobi flawlessly and he applaud her for it. He just wished she'd let him help take the load off and at least prepare breakfast on her day off, but the way she briefly kissed him then pushed him on the chair and told him to sit like a good dog, it seemed very unlikely she needed his help. He was afraid he'd only be in her way.

After the phone was put away, Ichiro deposited on his lap with his bottle, Sakura went on to finish breakfast before placing it on the table before them and finally sat down with a sigh. it wasnt long before Ichiro finished his bottle and tried squirming out of kakashis arms to go play with "doggy", his chubby legs taking him to where Pakkun was napping. Kakashi looked on with a smirk before turning to his wife who was chewing her lower lip and stabbing at her eggs

"Sakura.."

her bright green eyes looked up surprised to meet his and he smiled at her, she smiled back at him and he saw something in her eyes he couldnt quite read, she looked to be.. Nervous? He held her left hand on which her weddingband sat proudly before inching closer.

"Have i told you lately how proud i am of you?"

A pink blush quickly brushed onto her cheeks as she diverted her eyes and shyly covered her mouth with her hand. Kakashi smirked as she did so, he loved the way his otherwise fierce wife to this day shyed away at him complimenting her. Lightly squeezing his hand she met his eyes again and smiled wide

"Speaking of.. Im rather proud of you too. You seem to be taking the news rather well, considering the way you reacted when i first told you about Ichiro"

She lightly chuckled remembering the copy nin fainting when he was told that she was pregnant. Though he'd deny it till his dying day. Frowning at her words he sat straighter

"What news?"

At this Sakura's eyes widen

"You mean you didn't see it? I left it on your nightstand"

"Left what on my nightstand?"

He pushed his chair back and stood up to go look, his curiosity now peeked, Sakura quickly swooped Ichiro in her arms as she followed him and stood by the door as Kakashi picked up the pregnancy test, turning it around in his hand before finally reading the little screen. Wide charcoal eyes turned to meet questioning jade ones

"Y-you're pregnant?"

Biting her lip yet again, Sakura nodded while her hands adjusted the squirming 2 year old on her hip

"Thats great!" He exclaimed

She giggled to herself as she watched him sprawled on the floor 2 seconds later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Marry someone who makes you want to be a better person..**

* * *

Sakura fiddled with her keys and tried opening the door the best of her ability, considering her hands were full. When she finally managed to get the key in the lock, she opened and pushed the door further open with her hip before making a beeline to the kitchen. She had just come from a meeting with Tsunade concerning her going back to work now that Ichiro had turned 3 months old and her maternity leave was officially over. On her way home she had decided to grab a few groceries to make dinner which turned into a shopping spree since she was in no particular rush to get home knowing her little guy was in good hands.

Sighing she unpacked the groceries when the quiet finally registered. It seemed nobody was home but Kakashi never mentioned going anywhere. Her brows furrowed as she abandoned the bags and went searching for her husband and their infant son.

The first place she looked was the nursery but neither one of them were there while Ichiro should have been, it was after all time for his nap. Her and Kakashi's bedroom door wasn't all the way closed so she slowly pushed it open to reveal a topless and mask less copynin laying in the middle of the bed with little Ichiro in a long sleeved onesie securely laid out on his chest. His small legs tucked underneath himself and Kakashi's big hand was resting on his back. Both in deep sleep it seemed.

She watched on with a serene smile, as their son moved, stretching out his tiny legs and though sleeping, Kakashi's hand opened wider to secure him yet not restricting his movement.

He's come a long way, Sakura mused. She remembered how he'd avoid holding the new born Ichiro at all cost, always passing him off to whoever asked to hold him, afraid to hurt the tiny little baby.

Sakura slipped into bed with them, curling up to Kakashi's side. His free arm instantly wrapping around her shoulders to pull her closer eliciting a blissfull sigh from her lips.

Dinner could wait.

* * *

 **A/N** : Short but sweet :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Marry someone who doesn't judge you when you eat your body weight in cookies..**

* * *

When Kakashi walked in the house to find Sakura's boots looking like they had been tossed aside, his eyebrows shot up in realisation that his fiance was most likely in a bad mood.

Going over a list in his head of things he could have possibly done wrong since leaving the house that morning, knowing that word traveled fast in the village. He eventually came to the conclusion that whatever it was, it wasn't his fault. ..he hoped.

Softly clicking the door closed, he sat his keys aside then slipped off his sandals and made his way down the hall. When he reached the livingroom, he saw her – mind you she was rather easy to spot in the bright green fuzzy frog onesie Naruto had bought her once for her birthday- legs tucked under her while she munched on something.

Grimacing at the sight of her, he knew that whatever had bothered her must have been something bad. Next thing he noticed however were all the cookies, candy and variety of sweets laying across their coffeetable.

Yep, definitely bad.

He shrugged his vest off and tugged his mask down before entering the room

"Hi"

He briefly halted at the sound of her voice, but continued his stride when he didn't sense any hostility.

"Yo"

He muttered from the other side of the couch, ready to vacate the premises if she were actually mad and started hurling things at him for reasons yet unknown.

But then he noticed that her glassy, red rimmed eyes weren't focused on him, his gaze softened and he moved over to sit beside her.

"Who do i have to kill?" he asked partially joking.

Sakura let her head rest upon his shoulder with a soft smile grazing her lips

"Which ever greater power felt like conspiring against me today?"

"Bad day?" He asked turning his head to get a better view of her face

"Bad day" she confirmed with a sigh

"Cookie?"

She chuckled lightly and snuggled up closed

"Yes, please."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : It seems that im incapable of writing anything other than fluff or smut when it comes to these two T_T


	13. Chapter 13

**Marry someone who understands you need to be alone sometimes..**

* * *

She had felt it in the air, or so you could say. The drab feeling making the air seem like it was thick with fog. Or maybe it was the fact that she woke up a little over 5 AM and he was nowhere to be found.

If there had been any kind of emergency she would have been alerted, so that was ruled out.

Then it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks, it was "The Day".. she didn't need to check the calendar on her fridge to confirm. She dreaded this day each year, and no matter how much she tried to prepare for it, it always seemed to catch her off guard. He would always be in a mood and though she tried her best to cheer him up, it always felt like it wasn't enough.

Way before she knew what it had meant, she often wondered where he'd disappear off to, and when asked he'd act as aloof as ever or even going as far as pretending not to have heard the question.

So she had taken it upon hrself to find out, but it had proven to be harder than expected. So on the verge of giving up she had caught a shock of silver hair in the far distance. With her chakra already hidden she peeked from behind a tree and watched him for several hours until he decided to leave. With slow, steady steps she crept closer to where he had been to see what it was that had him glued to the spot for so long. Careful enough to check beforehand if she was really alone.

She had definitely not expected to find a lone tombstone with the words "Hatake Sakumo" written across it.

.

.

.

The deaths of his genin team and sensei, had hit him hard and was what made him enter ANBU. But the one death that hit him the hardest, was one he hadn't been expecting at all, was that of his father.

Landing on a treebranch far enough back where he wouldn't notice her, she sat down hugging her knees and watched him with a sad smile. He had been there all morning so she had decided to check on him in her lunchbreak.

What Sakura didn't know was that Kakashi had always known her to be there. Had smelled the scent of shampoo that was so her. And though he knew she was nosy and would never pry he was glad she atleast wanted to know he was okay.

The left corner of his lips slowly lifted in a knowing smirk as he rubbed the shiny ring in his pocket. Today would be the day..

* * *

A/N: I kinda feel like its all over the place :/ but i just wanted to post something. I'll probably come back to fix it later xo


	14. Chapter 14

**Marry someone you can tell everything to..**

* * *

He had no idea how it came about. No clue as to who said what that initiated the conversation -well it couldn't really be called a conversation since that required his participation, and staring wide eyed while.. is that drool? yes, drooling. smh. couldn't possible be considered participating- he was now having with his girlfriend while they were having dinner. Her cheeks were almost the color of her hair, but in the way she was talking one could hardly say she came off as slightly embarrased.

Though she talked in a hushed voice so nobody who happened to walk passed would be able to hear anything, the way her hands moved animately as she told him -with little detail- about her experience with one of her clones while he was away on a mission..

Yes.

It is _exactly_ what you're thinking.

she didn't sound embarrased at all. Quite the opposite actually. After she finished talking she looked at him and shrugged while plastering a megawatt smile on her face.

Kakashi -finally able to close his mouth behind his mask- leaned closer as he narrowed his eyes at her. His curiosity peeked. She thought his face -though half covered- looked absolutely hilarious. If only she had a camera on her.

"Who are you and what have you done to Sakura?"

She couldn't help but chuckle as she took a sip of her drink. Then shrugged and eyed him as she slowly licked her lips.

"I got a little curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat" He retorted.

Smiling slyly she met his gaze as one of her eyebrows rose in defiance.

"But ..satisfaction brought it back."

She reached for her cup with a little smirk when suddenly she saw money being set atop the table and looked up to see Kakashi standing up and walking around the table over to her -His mask now a little damp around the nose area- and to her astonishment he hoisted her out of her chair and threw her over his shoulder.

"Wait.. Kakashi! what are you-!?"

"Going home"

"But i haven't had desert yet!" She whined amused while the other patrons in the restaurant looked at them curiously. Her hands quickly covering the redness of her cheeks as they poofed out of there.

when the familiar walls of his bedroom came into view, she was thrown on the bed and bounced lightly with a giggle before sitting up

"why were you.."

his darkened eyes looked into hers and suddenly her mouth went dry

"..in such.. a.. hurry"

his gloves came off, followed by his flacjacket and boots

"..to get ..home?..."

his mask came down and he smirked at her, sakura gulped.

she felt the bed dip as he climbed on, slowly coming up closer inbetween her parted legs and making Sakura lie back. his lips ghosted passed her troat, paused at her lips before continuing to her left ear, his warm breath making her shiver.

"Tell me EVERYTHING you've been keeping secret Sakura"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for any mistakes.. just wanted to get this to you guys asap!


End file.
